The Prank
by Cyrox
Summary: Kazu and Kenta decide to pull a little prank on Jeri, but will the result be more then they expected?


The Prank

Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. And it takes place before they go to the Digital World.

"I can't believe Jeri got a Digivice!" Kazu said. "I'm ten times the Tamer she will ever be."

"Yeah." Kenta said. "And I could be a better Tamer too."

"You know what this calls for?"

"We need to be Tamers."

"That, and a prank."

"What sort of prank?"

A large grin spread across Kazu's face, then he started laughing evilly.

"Whatever it is, it sounds cool." Kenta said.

"This is what I have planned. Takato's gonna give her this letter to meet them in the park for a Tamers meeting. Instead we'll write a love note with the message and give it to her. She probably has a crush on Takato, so she'll fall for him and he won't know it. Then when she finds out he didn't send it, she'll look so stupid."

"That's so humiliating it's brilliant."

"Well I am a genius." A few hours past and lunch time came around. During that time, Kazu and Kenta snuck over to Jeri's locker. They took out Takato's note to Jeri and replaced it with the fake love note Kazu wrote. Then they snickered as they walked away.

Lunch ended and Jeri went to her locker to get some books. She opened it and then spotted the note.

"What is it?" She said to herself as she opened it and read it.

"Dear Jeri,

I've always wanted to tell you this, but was too embarrassed to. But I feel that I can under these circumstances. I love you. I've had this crush on you ever since I turned ten. I hope you love me too.

Love Takato"

PS. There's an important meeting at the park."

Jeri's eyes lit up, she was just so happy.

"I can't believe it." She thought. "Takato likes me!" Kazu and Kenta started snickering as Jeri fell for it. After school Takato came over to her, and Jeri was so excited to see him.

"Hi Takato." She said in a lovey dovey type voice.

"Uh hi Jeri." Takato said, a little dumbfounded. "So did you get my letter?"

"I sure did." Jeri said. "So are we going to the park together?"

"I guess so." Takato said as he started to blush. Then he went with Jeri to Guilmon's lair so they could start the Tamers meeting. Kazu and Kent followed so they could make sure their scheme was working. Halfway along the path, Jeri started holding Takato's hand. Takato looked at her and then she smiled, which caused Takato to blush.

"And I thought the Devas were tough to figure out." Takato said to himself. Kazu and Kenta kept hidden and laughed at Jeri's moments with Takato.

"Let's see what happens when the others see this." Kazu said. Then the two of them walked into Guilmon's lair so they could discuss the plans on defeating the Devas with Henry and Rika. Then Takato and Jeri met up with Guilmon and Leomon and then they started discussing their plans.

"So, what can we do to defeat the Devas?" Takato asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something Takato." Jeri said, with a romantic tone in her voice. Takato started blushing, and Kazu and Kenta were laughing.

"My guess is that the best way to find them might be to attack them on their home turf." Henry said.

"You mean the Digital World?" Takato said.

"It may be our only hope." Henry said.

"Think you should go Jeri?" Takato asked.

"Well I have Leomon and you to protect me." She answered, then Takato started blushing again.

"Oh brother." Rika said.

"So, how do you think we should get to the Digital World?" Takato asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something Takato, you always do." Jeri said as she smiled at him.

"That's it!" Rika shouted. "Until you two love birds are ready to take this meeting seriously, I'm out of here!" Then she stormed off, while Kazu and Kenta continued laughing.

"This is working out better then I thought." Kazu said. Later on Takato and Jeri went to the park to take a walk, but Takato looked like he had something on his mind.

"Jeri, why are you acting like this?" Takato asked.

"What do you mean Takato?" Jeri asked.

"Well, you've been acting very strange today." Takato said, then Jeri giggled.

"Come on Takato, we're alone now, you don't have to feel embarrassed."

"About what?"

"About the letter you gave me."

"All I said in it was meet in the park for a Tamers meeting."

"You forgot your extra note on it. The thing about you liking me."

"I didn't write that."

Then Kazu and Kenta left the bush, both of them laughing.

"Ok, we wrote the letter as a prank." Kenta said.

"You should have seen the way you've been acting Jeri. You've been crazier than a Cat Fish." Kazu said. But the two guys were shocked at what happened next, Jeri started laughing. They had expected her to be crying her eyes out even more then when she thought that she was not the Tamer of Leomon.

"What's so funny?"

"We knew it was you two all along." Jeri explained. "We just wanted to see how long we could pull it off." Then she handed Kazu the note and he was shocked at what he saw.

"Hey, this isn't the one I wrote!"

"I know." Takato said. "I wrote it. I overheard your little plan, so I replaced the note and wrote one myself. When Jeri found it, she told me immediately, then I told her my plan and then we staged this. But thanks anyway, this idea helped me express my true feelings for Jeri." Then Jeri kissed Takato on the cheek and Takato hugged her as the two of them walked home.

"What just happened?" Kazu asked.

"Don't ask me, it was your idea." Kenta answered.

The End.


End file.
